


IDrabble

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay, L - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Short Drabbles, drabble hell, light - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: A handful of one shots based around Light Yagami and L!! Also like 2 from Naruto.





	1. Shattered Glass

Light had noticed. Of course he had, he was just as smart, if not smarter, than L himself. However, he could do nothing about it. L wouldn't let him close enough to talk about it, and even if he did he still suspected Light of being Kira, and it would just raise his suspiscions even further. He would think Light wanted to get close enough to learn his real name in order to kill him. In truth, Light was worried about L's strange behavior when it came to mirrors. L was usually calm and emotionless during most situations, so at first Light hadn't suspected anything. He figured L didn't watch him while he changed in curtousy, despite not taking his eyes off of him any other time. But, Light soon found out this was not the case. He was 99% sure; L didn't like his reflection, or was at least scared of it.   
Naturally, they had a mirror in their room, most people did. But Light never saw L looking anywhere near it, just as he had rarelly ever caught L sleeping. He had only ever caught L staring at the mirror once. Light had been working on the laptop, having minor discussions with L every few hours to discuss what they had come across. He looked up from his laptop for another discussion, only to find L staring into the mirror, completely still. He looked transfixed, eyes glassy and, upon a closer look, he was not still, but shaking slightly.  
"Ryuzaki?" Light called softly, his voice loud in their quiet room. No response. Light narrowed his eyes slighty, sliding the computer off his lap. The chain connecting them jingled as he slid off the bed, taking a step closer to the detective. "L? You alright?" He called again, finding his voice. L jumped, seeming surprised. For a moment he was silent again, then he stepped off the chair and turned away from the mirror, his face carefully blank.  
"What is it Light? Something the matter?" He asked in his usual tone, as if nothing had happened. Light gave him a curious look, trying to understand what had just happened, then shrugged.  
"It's nothing. It's just getting late so I figured we should get some sleep while we can." He replied, the lie easily rolling off his tongue. After all, he was used to it. And it was late, they'd spent most evenings up until midnight or the early hours in the morning. Now, it was almost midnight. L thought a moment, then nodded.  
"I suppose." He responded, taking the initiative to get into bed. He never layed down, he simply curled up in his usual position and stared down at the sheets until Light got into bed.  
But now, L sitting in the chair while Light fixed his composure in the mirror and his gaze carefully avoiding the reflective surface, Light couldn't help but wonder, why? The fearless detective seemed impossible to scare, and yet he acted very strange when it came to mirrors; it bothered Light not to know why. He wondered if he could pry the information out somehow. After all, his curiousity wasn't the only thing at play here. Part of him really cared about L, despite never admitting it, and he wanted to be able to help. It was actually starting frustrate him, how much it hurt to remember the shaking image of L staring into that mirror.  
"Ryuzaki?" Maybe if he could just coax him to look into the mirror, make the proof of his fear undeniable and then demand he tell Light why. He had to play his cards right, or this wouldn't work.   
"Yes Light? What is it?" He asked, not looking over. That was strange. L made eye contact when he was curious if he could help it. That changed things. He would have to trick him into looking over at him. What would perk his curiousity? The Kira case always got him...but what could he say without sounding suspiscious? "Light, are you planning on speaking or do you simply like the sound of my name?"  
"What? That's ridiculous!" Light sputtered, not sure why the question had made him so angry.   
"Lighten up. For someone with a name like that you're way too serious." L said in his usual monotone, but Light could catch the small upturn in the corner of his lips, and a small bit of humour in his tone. "What is it that you wanted, then?"  
"Why do you wear the same outfit everyday?" Light asked, quickly covering with casual conversation. Small talk. Maybe if he got him relaxed enough, he would look over and...*'Oh god, I think exactly like Kira.* He thought with bit of horror.   
"Isn't that a bit hypocritical, Light?" L asked, shuffling in the chair as he rubbed his feet together. Obviously he didn't want to be in the room any longer, most likely his need for sugar was the cause. "You wear the same outfit as well."  
"That's because it's my school uniform. Besides, I change my clothes on weekends." Light replied, easily countering the accusation. He found it the only one he could counter with absolute proof these days....   
"This attire is comfortable for me." L replied simply, stepping off the chair and staring down at the bed. L was never standing sraight. He was always slightly hunched over, or his knees were bent slightly. What was it with L and making himself small? Maybe it was habit...but that brought up where he first started this habit, and why. It was then that L looked over at him. He turned his body slightly, dull eyes reaching Light as the raven-haired detective turned his head. "If that's it, then we should get to work. We still have a lot to do...if....." L trailed off as he sucked his breath in sharply, accompanied by his eyes widening slightly. The gasp surprised Light, and he realized that L's eyes were not on him, but on the mirror positioned strategically next to him. *'Gotcha.'*  
"Ryuzaki, you ok? What were you going to say?" He played innocent, glancing between L and the the mirror, taking in the scene before him. It took less to jossle L out of his trance this time, and he took a shaky step back, looking away again.   
"I-if we want to catch Kira." He stuttered, turning away completely. This was worse than he imagined. The only time he had ever seen L even slightly fazed was when he learned of the Shingami. This was...a totally different side to the calm and collected detective.   
"L, you sure your ok? You seem stressed." Light said, looing at the mirror then to L.   
"I'm fine." L responded quickly, too fast to be the truth. Usually L was very blunt, and always told Light when he was upset about something, why, and then proceeded to sulk until Light hit him. This time, L seemed desperate to cover it up instead. "If your ready now, then let's get some work done." L said, walking towards the door. Light took a few steps back, and the chain went taught. L looked back, and Light could see the bit of confusion fighting it's way out. "What is it this time, Light?" He asked with an annoyed sigh. Light didn't answer, he wrapped his hand around the chain and tugged it, hard. L stumbled forward with another annoyed sound, hunched forward further than he usually was.   
"Why won't you look into the mirror?" Light asked, watching L attempt the straighten out, to a certain extent of course.   
"I don't know what you're talking about. This is ridiculous, we have work to-"   
"Just tell me, L. You refuse to look anywhere near it. And when you do, you start acting really strange. I know somethings up, so just tell me." Light cut off, pulling the chain further into into his grip as he stepped forward, preventing L from moving back even if he wanted to. Light was aware that this was probably making him seem more like Kira, but his worry for L had reached it's limit. He wanted to help, and without L's co-operation that was impossible. L looked up, and for a moment they only stared at each other. Light patiently waiting for an answer, and L wondering how to get out of this situation. But, that was impossible without unclasping the handcuffs, and he couldn't do that. He supposed they would either sit here all day, or he had to talk. But....... "L." L's eyes snapped up from the floor again, coal eyes caught by amber. "Please, I.....I want........to help you." L returned his gaze to the floor for a moment, then looked up.   
"Light, let go." He said, looking towards the chain for emphasis. Light looked surprised, and his brown hair fell over his eyes as he looked down, chain falling from his hand. "I don't have an obligation to tell you anything." L said, despite movng away from the door. "But I suppose, since I think of you as a friend, that...maybe I can share a bit. Of course since your still under suspiscion of being Kira, I will not reveal my name or too much detail of my past." Light looked up, both glad and anxious to be able to find out.   
"So why are you so scared of mirrors?" Light asked, and L gave a small laugh.   
"I am not scared of mirrors. I'd have no problem with them, if it weren't for..." L trailed off, bringing a hand up to place a hand against his chest. Light gave a curious look, stepping closer to L, who hadn't spoke up again.  
"Wasn't for what?" Light asked, looking over his chest. L took a deep breath.  
"Light, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I will only ever talk honestly about my past once. Promise me that what happens in his room, will never leave our lips." The detective said, his voice harsh and extremely different than the usual monotone.  
"O-of course...I promise." Light confirmed, watching as L's hand slid down to the bottom of his baggy white sweater, hand curling around the edge. Light went rigid, but made no move to stop him as he pulled the top up and over his head. *'Oh my god....'* Light couldn't help but trail every scar with his eyes. "W-what......" Light couldn't help but walk forward to stand in front of L, shaking hands reaching out to touch L's chest. He didn't expect to do it. He had just thought and suddenly... "What happened to you?" He asked, a hand trailing up and a specailly long scar from his chest to his stomach.   
"Let's put it this way, my childhood could have gone better." L was almost silent, and Light began to feel bad for L. He isn't going to admit it, but... L's gasp as Light's lips were pressed against his was worth the worry. The surprised yet welcome contact mad him melt, and Light wrapped his arms around the detective to hold him up. "Light, what are you doing?" L basically whispered, looking into Light's eyes. Light shrugged, smiling.  
"We promised nothin done here would leave the room. So here it goes; I'm sorry that your past is bad. But I hope I can make your future better." He said, and L smiled. He actually smiled. His lips turned up at the corners, and his eyes brightened a bit.   
"Thank you." He replied. Light brough one of his hands up, lifti g his chin to kiss him.


	2. Light Imagay

It started off simple enough. Light didn't even think that Ryuzaki meant to seduce him. The first time, he wanted candy and no one else was available.

"Come in." Light sighed, looking up at the door as L made his way in. He came to sit next to Light on the bed, in his usual crouched position. "What do you want Ryuzaki?" He asked, not looking up. It was silent for a long time, and Light jumped as L's hand touched his face. His eyes widened as the hand found it's way to his tie, and he was tugged towards Ryuzaki. Their faces mere inches apart. "R-Ryuzaki, what do you want?" He stuttered, trying not to let the blush rise to his cheeks.  
      "I want some candy, and no one else is around. Can you help?" He asked in a casual tone, despite the close proximity.   
"Y-yeah. Sure." He mumbled, and stood as Ryuzaki's hand let go of his tie.

     The second time, Light was playing video games and the detective wanted a turn.

    "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Light shouted, annoyed at his sudden death in the game. The raven haired detective sat next to him, observing a christmas ordament as he popped candy, the skittles Light had gotten for him, into his mouth. He looked up curiously as Light shouted.  
"What are you doing Light?" He asked, and Light felt his eyes rack over his body.  
"I'm playing a video game." Light replied through his teeth, focusing on the screen.  
"What's it about?"   
"Killing people. Like every game is." It was silent for a moment, and the Christmas ordament was set down.  
"That sounds like something Kira would say, Light." Light groaned, shaking his head as he continued to focus on the game.  
"Every boy does it, L. I'm not Kira."  
"I don't do it."  
"Yeah well, your just strange Ryuzaki." Another silence, and Light heard L shift beside him.  
"Let me play." L said, and Light glanced over in the corner of his eye, once again hiding blush as he realized L was unusually close to him.  
"What? No!"  
"Why not?" L asked indignantly, hands pulling away fro his mouth.  
"Because I'm playing!" Light replied, moving over slightly than goin back to focus on his game. He let out a yelp as he was pushed sideways, and L was on top of him, holding his arms down.  
"Let me play, Light." L whispered dangerously. Light gulped, pushing against L.  
"Ok, I'll let you play. Just..um...get off." L smiled, then sat up, offering his hand for the controller.

     And the third time, Light wasn't entirelly sure what happened.

"Hey Ryuzaki, get any further in the Kira case?" Light asked as he walked towards him, L sitting on the couch tapping away at his computer.  
"Not particularly. Although I did make some progress, I have yet to find out the identity of Kira....Did you know that Yagami spelt backwards is I'm a gay?" Light froze, looking down at L from his current position next to him.   
"What? I.. um... no. That's ridiculous...T-that doesn't mean I am." Light stuttered, mentally cursing himself for acting so stupid. L looked up at him through his raven locks, charcoal eyes curious.  
"We could always find out." What? Light didn't have much of a chance to react before L's lips were on his. Oh god it felt good.

    And then came the last occurance. Him standing outside L's room, a rose in his hand. Oh what a pitiful attempt at seduction it was, but he prayed it would work. 

    He stepped into the room, surprised to find L just standing aganst the wall, his thumb against his lip, staring off into space.   
"Ryuzaki?" Light called, and L looked up with slight surprise. "I brought a rose." It was barelly above a whisper as Light stepped closer, L accepting the rose, but it soon falling out of his grasp as Light pushed him against the wall, holding his hands up and capturing L's lips in a kiss. Light wasn't sure what the detective wanted, but he had been the first to initiate and intimitate interaction, so he couldn't be completely opposed to the idea. Ryuzaki didn't struggled as the arrangement was flipped so tht Light could push him onto the bed, only a soft moan escaping his lips as Light began to brush kisses down his neck and his hands pushed under L's shirt to explore further. 

    So here he is now, in a relationship with the smartest detective in the world, and 98% sure he was in love. Isn't that just bittersweet? Loving the only person that, in order to complete his vision, he absolutely had to kill.

(I spelt his last name backwards on perpose. Also, a bitnof a bittersweet ending but I couldn't resist. This is based off the youtube video; Ryuzaki, be mine?)


	3. Lollipop

Hidan strolled through the Akatsuki's base, bored out of his mind and wondering what he should do. They'd temporarily moved from the base to a small encampment for renovations, and most of them were incontent to say the least. Including Kakuzu, the big grump he is. He never even smiled. Not once! Hidan groaned, suddenly in the same mood Kakuzu was in when it rained. Stupid Kakuzu.   
Hidan shook it off, heading to his shared place with Kakuzu (Pein's idea), he wanted some juice.

......

"Oh fuck me!" He exclaimed, slamming the fridge shut. Kakuzu claimed to hate 'the sickening sweet taste' of juice but somehow they ALWAYS ran out of juice, despite Hidan never having a single cup.  
"I can oblige." Kakuzu said, popping up near the counter suddenly. Hidan turned, flipping him off.  
"It was not an invitation, fuck off." He snapped angrily, turnig back to stalk to his room, only to slam the door and shout profanities through it like a child.

......

The next time Hidan saw Kakuzu he was counting his money, and entering it into the computer. It was a typical Kakuzu thing to do, even if he'd already counted it a hundred times that day (which he had, Hidan had counted). Hidan reluctantly sat down across from him, glancing around the mess hall. Everyone was here (except Pein and his 'angel', they were never around), all talking casually or at least relaxing (of course Itachi doesn't talk much). Hidan grumbled a greeting as he peeled the lollipop that Deidara had given him. Not that he trusted that blonde haired bastard, he's always playing tricks, but he'd promised that Hidan would like it. When he looked up, he realized Kakuzu was staring at him.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan snapped, lollipop back in his hand. "Deidara gave it to me ok? I'm gonna eat it, so fuck off." Kakuzu glared, but, as usual, didn't say anything a he returned to his calculations. 

.....

Hidan began to get annoyed again around the 6th time he caught Kakuzu staring. What did he want? Hidan was tempted to just snap at him, but he was content with sucking on his lollipop, as it was quite good. It wasn't even 10 minutes later that Kakuzu abruptly stood. Hidan didn't care much if he was leaving, but Kakuzu grabbed his wrist to pull him along with the nin with 5 hearts.   
"Hey what the fuck!? Lemme go!" Hidan snapped, tugging as he was forced to follow Kakuzu back to the cabin.  
"Sit." Kakuzu said calmly, pushing Hidan inside as he closed the door.   
"I will not fucking sit. The hell was that all about? What is wrong with you?" Hidan was basically a child. He knew it, and he didn't give a fuck.  
"You're wrong with me!" Hidan had to hold in his laugh.  
"That makes no fucking sense." Hidan continued to snicker, but was cut off as the wind was knocked out of him, his back suddenly against the wall. Hidan wheezed, leanin back to look up at Kakuzu. "Jashin Kakuzu what the fuck has gotten into you?"  
"I'll repeat this one more time. Your stuck. In my head." Kakuzu gowled, leaning forward to place his forehead against Hidan's. Hidan stood stlak still for a moment.   
"Stuck...." He trailed off, speechless. Kakuzu took that as a chance to pull his mask down, and place his lips against Hidan's. 

To be honest, Hidan had pictured this a lot. Wondered what it would be like. Wondered what other things would be like...But the kiss was something he didn't expect. The first time that him and Kakuzu kisse, he'd assumed it would be raw passion. But this? This was lust, flowing through both of them, and making Hidan's knees week. Hidan didn't have to worry about falling, Kakuzu scooped him up, walking towards his room.  
"Where are we going?" Hidan asked, too start struck to be pissed.   
"Bedroom." Kakuzu muttered, leaning down to kiss him again as he lowered him onto the bed. Hidan grinned, leaning up so he could shrug off his Akatsuki cloak, Kakuzu following his lead as they disrobed each other. First with their eyes, then greedy hands and shaking fingers. Hidan pulled Kakuzu down to kiss him, tongue demanding entry as he deepened the kiss, pulling Kakuzu closer to the bed so that they could undo each other's pants. For a moment eveything froze, Kakuzu and Hidan staring into each other's eyes, each wondering what the other wanted but not quite caring, nothing but their harsh breathing to be heard.  
"You going to take me up on my earlier statement or...?" Hidan said with a wide grin, and then they were moving again. Their bodies a dance, sometimes slow and passionate, other times fast paced and greedy.

........

Hidan was the first to emerge from the room, wearing his under pants and Akatsuki cloak. *That sneaky bastard Deidara. I can't believe his plan worked* Hidan thought with a chuckle.

(Pairing requestion by Kivakuru)


	4. My Sunshine

"Kakashi!" Iruka's eyes snapped open with his own shot, and he sat up with a gasp. He'd broken into acold sweat, and his blankets were wrapped tightly around his legs. *'It must have been another nigtmare.'* He thought, the memories of the dream fleeting.   
  He took deep breaths, gulping in air as he tried to slow his heart rate. He jumped as his door open, and Kakashi came in to sit on the edge of the bed. Neither of them said anything as Kakashi slid into the bed next to Iruka, sliding down with him to hold Iruka against his chest. Iruka clung to Kakashi, barrying his head into the crook of the silver-haired ninja's shoulder. It wasn't long before Iruka felt the vibration in Kakashi's chest as he began to sing softly.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" he began melodically, "my only sunshine..."

<<<><><>>>

   Iruka paced, the storm raging outside the window reflecting his turmoil within. He worried. Extremely worried for the Chunin exams this year. They were very dangerous, deadly in most cases. Naruto was strong, so were the other genin, but they weren't ready. Not for this. Not after all they'd been through already. Iruka wasn't certain they ever would be.   
  Iruka's pacing was interupted suddenly as Kakashi's arm wrapped around his shoulders.   
"Iruka, what's all this stress about?" Kakashi asked, nonchalant as usual. Iruka sighed, leaning his head back against Kakashi's arm. Kakashi waited patiently for Iruka to answer.  
"It's about the Chunin exams." Iruka admitted after a moment of listening to the thudding rain. It was Kakashi's turn to sigh, and he led Iruka to sit at the table by the window.   
"Listen, I trust that they can make it through the exams. And you trust me, right?" Kakashi asked, though I was more rhetorical, holding Iruka's hands. Iruka took a deep breath, and gave a curt nod.  
"I do trust you." He replied, leaning against Kakashi as he turned towars the window. Iruka smiled as Kakashi's voice rose over the rain.  
"You make me happy, when skies are grey." He sang, gently rbbig Iruka's shoulder.

<<<><><>>>

  The battle had started suddenly, almost withou warning. The dead had started to walk, the walls were literally closin in on them. It was all they could do to evacuate the village and keep their attackers at bay. And then shit had hit the fan. Somehow, things had gotten worse. Kakashi and Iruka had found thereselves outnumbered, and secluded from the rest of the fighters. They'd been doing their best, but it wasn't enough. They were over run, and they both knew it. They couldn't just run, they needed to keep as many as possible away from the village. Iruka was trying desperatly not to worry. And, it was working.   
  Until Kakashi had been stabbed. The realization hit Iruka hard. Kakashi could die. Kakashi *would definitely* die, espaically havin been struck by one of the undead. Iruka had frozen, nearly getting hit himself as he dashed towards his lover, the realization sinkin inside him like a rock. His heart dropped, worry pooling in his stomach.   
"Oh god oh god oh god." He whispered quickly, dropping to his knees next to Kakashi. Kakashi was clutching at his chest, putting pressure on it.   
"Y-ou have...to get out of here." Kakashi struggled to speak, blood beginning to leak from the corners of his mouth as he coughed. Iruka could barelly hear him over the blood rushing to his ears. His eyes were glued to the blood gushing from under Kakashi's fingers instead of the approaching hoard. Then he was moving fast, shaking finger ripping fabric from his vest to cover the wound.  
You can't die. Please live. Please, please." Iruka begged, barelly above a whisper as tears poured down his cheeks. He held back a sob as Kakashi's blood soaked his hands. "Hold on." He begged, praying to every diety he knew about as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi to lift him up. Kakashi grunted in pain, curling against him with a hiss. Iruka placed his lips to Kakashi's pale skin in a gentle kiss before taking off, hoping to bring Kakashi away from the danger.  
  Kakashi was gaspin by the time they reahed a safe distance from the raging battle.  
"Come on Kakashi. Please." Iruka pleaded, rocking with Kakashi, despair sinkin deeper and deeper as Kakashi's breathing became laboured. Kakashi pushed against him, and Iruka let him lie on the rooftop. "I'm so sorry..." Iruka nearly sobbed. Kakashi's hand reached up to caress Iruka's cheek, face surprisingly serene.  
"It's ok." Kakashi's voice was raspy, and Iruka began to realize there was no hope. Kakashi would bleed out. He was dying. Kakashi, the copy ninja of the leaf, and love of Iruka's life was...dying. Iruka reached down to cup Kakashi's face as well, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he began to sing.  
"Y-you are my sunshine," his voice cracked, and he sniffled as he took a dep breath to continue, "my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies.." he sobbed, bowing his head "you make me happy, when skies are grey. You...you never know, dear.." he couldn't stop his tears, shaking with the sobs racking him as he tried to comfort his dying lover. His prescious Kakashi was dying in his arms, and he could do nothing. "You never know dear, how much I love you." His voice was barelly above a whisper as he leaned down to kiss Kakashi's softly. "Please don't take my sunshine away." He finished with a deep, shaky breath. He placed his forehead against Kakashi's, listening closely as his breathin faded until he couldn't hear it anymore.   
  Iruka frantically searched for a pulse, picking up Kakashi's cooling body to hold him against his chest. He was shaking, with fear and anger and pure despair. His sobs broke ou once more, he couldn't hold them in. They were loud, shouts displaying his pain, releasing his anger into the ajr around him. Kakashi was dead. Dead. Oh gods, please, no! Iruka broke down, curling over Kakashi protectively as sobs racked through him, his entire body shaking. "Please, no." His voice was broken, barelly above a whisper. "You can't be dead. You just can't." 

 

<<<><><>>>

   Iruka had to leave Kakashi eventually, but not before bringing his corse away from the fight. He didn't deserve that, to be stuck in the same place he died. The battle had raged until long past morning, espaically after an akatsuki member calling himself "pein" had shown up. Iruka couldn't brin himself to care, couldn't bring himself to feel anything.  The entire village was crushed. Nothing but a crater with walls around it. It brought tears rushing back to Iruka's eyes, but he was too tired tired to cry. To worn out.

    It was not until those thought dead began to push out of the rubble, that Iruka stood. His eyes widened as hope budded in his chest, but part of him knew that it couldn't possibly be. The body count had lessened, and the hospital was full. He waited, for a week, to see if Kakashi's name would appear on the list of dead. It was of great suprise when his name appeared, not on the list of dead, but of those I injured.   
Relief flooded through Iruka, tears springing to his eyes once more as he dashed through the halls to Kakashi's room.   
And there he was. Lying in the bed, eyes closed, unconciousness and overed in bandages, but alive. Iruka picked up the clip board at the end of the bed, looking over it quickly before sighing and putting it down.  
"It says you'll be ok." He knew Kakashi probably couldn't hear him, but he walked over to sit at the edge of the bed. He picked Kakashi's hand up, holding it tightly. "Your a real jerk. You had me worried." Iruka tried to joke, using his free hand to whipe at tears. Kakashi continued to sleep peacefully, chest rising and falling. Iruka took a deep breath. "The other nigh dear, while I was sleeping.." he began to sin softly, almost absentmindedly. "I dreamnt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistken, so I held my head and I cried." He sang soft, light, almost a whisper as he watched Kakashi.   
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Kakashi's voice make Iruka look up with a gasp, a smile stretching across his face s relief hit him, bringing tears to fall down his cheeks. "You make me happy, when skies are grey."  
"Kakashi!" Iruka quickly pulled him into a hug, making the other grunt in pain.  
"That's not how it goes." Kakashi said with a small chuckle. Iruka shook his head, clutching Kakashi tightly.   
"Shut up and kiss me." Iruka muttered in repsonse, leaning up only to firmly plant his lips to Kakashi's.

 

(Requested by Kivakuru)


End file.
